Resident Evil Fanon Wiki:Rules
The rules of Resident Evil Fan Fiction Wiki are standards that must be met, regardless of any user's position within the wiki. If you disagree with any of the rules stated below, please post what you disagree with on the talk page along with your reasoning. Community Rules *'Do not delete discussion' - Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless there is blatant vandalism. This applies to all talk pages, even your own. *'Respect opinions' - If a user has a different opinion to you, respect their opinion. Do not attempt to force your opinion on them. *'Everyone is equal' - All users, no matter what position or status they hold, are equal. *'Assume good faith' - Users must not directly attack another user if they have wrongly edited something. Talk to the user in a calm manner. If they are purposely vandalizing, please refrain from instigating them, and instead contact an administrator. *'No sockpuppetry' - One user, one account: Do not edit with multiple accounts. *'Do not advertise' - This wiki is for Resident Evil fanons only. This is not the place to promote any other wikis you are a part of. Blogs advertising such will be deleted on the spot. Please, if you want a user to join one of your other wikis, ask the user by posting on his/her talk page. *'Always sign in' - Whenever publish an edit, it is best that other users know who you are if you have an account. Vandalism and Trolling *'No vandalism' - Users have no right to vandalize anything, be it an article, user page or discussion page. Users who are caught vandalizing will be given one warning. If the vandalism continues, they will be banned for a period of time, based on the severity of vandalism by the administrators' judgement. Correcting spelling, grammar, and/or adding proper templates are not considered vandalism. *'Revert, block, ignore' - If you find a user vandalizing after their first warning, revert the edit, ask a member of the administrative team to block him/her, and then ignore any more attempts they have to troll and vandalize. Fan Fiction Rules *'Resident-Evil-related' - All fan fiction material must be related to Resident Evil. If an administrator deems an article to be too unrelated to Resident Evil, the user has seven days to adjust his/her article accordingly or the said article will be namespaced. *'Do not plagiarize' - Pages that include plagiarized text, pictures, templates, or other things will not be tolerated. The offending pieces will be removed on the spot, at any time, by the first administrator to see it. Plagiarism includes taking and posting stories that are not your own without permission, using fan made characters without permission that are not your own, posting fan made pictures without permission that are not your own, posting templates without permission that are not your own, and posting anything from the canon wikis onto pages, nor can one edit or claim a weapons article as there own, unless said weapon is a customized variant of an existing firearm, or is a fictional weapon. Users who plagiarize are subject to warnings and/or blocks. **If one wants to create a fanon article of a canon character, organization, location, etc. Please specify as to which fanon it belongs too. Example: Hunter (Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution). *'Do not create articles of real-life objects and locations unless' they have literary and/or fan-game relevance to your fan fiction(s). Simply stating that a character or organization makes use of the object or lives in the location is not considered literary relevance. In the case of relevance, the page should be linked to wikipedia in this format: :::The article's real-life information is on Wikipedia. To visit the Wikipedia article, please visit . *'Mark your articles' - Add to the top of your article to mark it as yours. *'Alternate timelines' - If a fan fiction does not follow canon, the alternate timeline template must be posted at the top of the page. Other users are allowed to add the alternate timeline template to pages that do not follow canon. *'Use correct grammar and spelling' - If a fan fiction has poor grammar or spelling, it can be difficult for some readers to understand the plot. If you cannot spell properly, ask a fellow user to help. Other users are allowed to add the grammar template to the top of pages that contain many grammatical and/or spelling errors. *'Avoid making stubs' - Stub pages are highly discouraged. If you have an idea, but it's not fleshed out, please create the article as a sandbox. A sanbox can be created by typing 'User:*insert_user_name_here/article_name' or 'User:*insert_user_name_here/sandbox' into the create page box. Stub pages that are not sandboxes will be moved to a sandbox or, if the creator has not registered, deleted. *'Do not troll' - Any stories that are not written seriously whatsoever are not allowed. Admins must give the writer of what he/she believes to be a troll article at least twenty-four hours to remove the trolling. Simplified ruleset Simplified ruleset